Total Drama Island: Twenty-Three
by av.dayvid15
Summary: Instead of twenty-two, how about twenty-three? Yes, I know. This is an exhausted trope in TD, but I want to create my own take on it that will probably be totally different among the others that are out there. What changes will this new character make in the Total Drama universe? How much will they change? Read to find out, if you decide to stop by.
1. Hawaiian Frenzy I

A white boat ran on the water, the moderate-level waves were hitting the sides of the carrier. Dark areas in the ocean were there to signal there being fish. The brown railings on the rim of the boat held durable as a person hanged over them with a green face. They groaned as the boat proceeded to go faster.

"Holy crap… This is the worst one yet–Ow!" The person complained as they held their stomach, a young masculine voice coming from the figure.

The person was a teenage boy with a lean build, ivory white skin, short and brushed up jet black hair, and deep sea blue eyes. His attire was a red plaid flannel shirt, a grey v-neck undershirt, light blue slim-fit jeans with small tears on the thighs, and white high-tops with black laces. He also had on a white wristband on his right arm and black stretched lobe ear piercings.

The turbulence that the boat experienced jerked him to the side by his things as he fell down weakly, "Son of a ow!"

He reached a hand up to the railing and pulled himself up with maximum effort. His tired eyes landed on an island that was approaching closely. He squinted his eyes to gain a better look and spotted a dock with people standing around with luggage his age.

He adopted a blank but ill expression as the boat inches closer to the island. That's right. His aunt and uncle signed him up for this reality TV show or something that he can do instead of laying in bed all day for the summer and browsing the internet. He thought it would be a good idea to go outside and get some sunshine, but…

"I should've known I had to ride in something to get to where I'm supposed to be. What was I thinking–Oof! ...I hate my life." He muttered as he clutched his stomach.

Soon, the boat arrived near the docks, a man with awesome black hair, a fresh blue collared shirt, and green pants for outdoors. He had the brightest grin out there as he gestured to the boy in the boat, "And last but certainly not least, our twenty-third competitor: Drake! Welcome to camp, Drake!"

Drake weakly raised his head, exposing his green face to the audience. The twenty-two other campers widened their eyes at the sight of him.

"Woah! Dude, you alright?" Asked a male around Drake's height with concern. He had blonde hair, a green cowboy hat, a pink shirt left unbuttoned that exposed his upper body, and blue shorts.

"You look like crap, man." Said another boy in the pool of teenagers bluntly. He had black hair fixed in a green mohawk with multiple piercings on his face, a black t-shirt with a skull design, blue pants, and a spiked choker on his neck.

A pale girl with black hair and teal streaks in it, dressed in dark clothing gasped as she stared up at the boy. Drake groaned as he reached down to his feet to grab his bag. His body climbed the railings without the use of his hands and fell onto the wooden planks down below harshly, but better than staying on the boat.

"I think I'm dying," He muttered with his face buried in the floor. Drake got up eventually and brushed himself off, "Just...give me a minute to recuperate."

"Well, a minute is all we have since your boat decided to be _five_ minutes late!" The only adult male among teenagers yelled at the boat which flared its horn in a comeback before driving away. The man bent forward and grabbed Drake's arm to pull him up on his feet.

Drake took a second to see who it was and found it to be Chris McLean, the host of the show, standing next to him with a smile. Drake paid no more mind to him and made his way to the other kids.

"Drake!" Drake heard a feminine voice somewhere in the campers. He finally found who was calling out to him, staring at the girl from earlier.

"...Gwen?" He asked, very confused on why she's here.

The girl, Gwen, smiled when he said her name as she made her way over to him, "Hey, it's been a while! Folks got you to join this junk fest of a summer camp too?"

Drake sighed and rubbed his head, the green in his face fading, "Yep. I tried to talk them out of it, but like always...I failed."

The goth girl chuckled with a hand to her mouth, "Yeah, same here. But, at least the two of us are here together, right? It's not all that bad now."

The boy scoffed, "Believe me, you won't be saying that for much longer. I don't think we're not aware of what we just signed up for."

The two frowned, Gwen wondering if he's right. Chris clapped, gaining their attention back to him. A boy to the side with black hair rose an eyebrow with a frown at the close proximity the two had. He wore a green camo shirt with a black handprint on it and black pants.

"First things always first! We'll need a group photo for the promos. Everyone, get your butts to the end of the dock!" Chris spun an arm and pointed to where they had to stand.

Drake held his right wrist in his left hand as he rolled his fist around, something he's prone to do whenever he is feeling up for something to do. He found himself at the middle row along with Gwen who stood by him.

Chris jumped on another boat that was already there, camera in hand, "Okay…"

Gwen smiled and rested an arm on Drake's shoulder to pose for the shot. The male with the green shirt was beside them, frowning again at how close they were. The rest also smiled, Drake feeling like the lone wolf since he wasn't smiling at the time. The boy with the cowboy hat from earlier was behind him, bending down to whisper.

"Yo, broski." He startled Drake as the black-haired boy turned his head to glance at him with one eye.

"Uh, need something?"

"Just wanna know what's up with you and hot goth chick over here." He eyed said girl and made sure his voice was very quiet so Gwen wouldn't hear their...conversation.

Drake took a moment to process what he said, "Goth? ...Oh, you mean Gwen. We've been friends since we were small back at home, is that what you were looking for?"

He heard him laugh in his ear softly, "Naw, dude! I mean...like in a relationship sort of thing... Sweethearts, bro!"

Drake rose an eyebrow, confused, "No, we're not. Best friends, yeah. But nothing farther than that."

"Gotcha. I'm Geoff, by the way." Geoff offered a fist bump to Drake who reciprocated the friendly gesture.

"Drake." He smiled thinly, pretty glad to have made a new friend on the first day.

"One, two, three–woah, sorry! I always forget the lens cap!" Chris said, the campers frowning as he unclipped the cap off the lens.

"Alright, hold that pose! One, two–oh, no. Card's full!" Chris delayed some more, although still grinning like an idiot.

"Come on man," Drake heard a loud voice that belonged to a girl on the other side of the group, "my face is startin' to freeze!"

Drake caught a glimpse of her dark skin and black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt with kumquats on it and blue shorts.

A creaking sound caught his attention. Drake lowered his gaze to the floor and saw a plank rise dangerously out of place. His blue eyes widened, nervous sweat appearing on his face.

"Uh…" He said smartly, Gwen turning to him with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Sorry for the delay! Okay, everyone say: Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanak–AH!" Everyone sunk in the ocean, drenched to the bone. Drake only had his lower body in the water, saving his head and chest. He grabbed on to a plank just in the nick of time before it all went down.

Gwen swam with her own plank to keep her afloat, a scowl on her face, "Just great."

"That was awesome!" Said another loud feminine voice. She had orange hair, a green tank top, and a green skirt, "Let's go again!"

Drake heard bubbling sounds near him, finding Geoff lifting his head out of the water. His hat was soaked but he was still smiling, "Woah, wicked!"

Chris was laughing at every single one of them, much to their chagrin, "Okay guys! Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

Drake was way ahead of them, already made it to the shore as the rest followed him. Geoff wringed his hat out, fixing it like that. Gwen shook in her spot, shivering as the water made her cold.

"I don't _like this_ …" She sang, already fed up with Chris since the start. Drake sighed and shook the water off of his skin like a dog.

"Trust me, it could be way worse than that." He said to her as he made his way to camp. Geoff passed up Gwen to follow him. The goth humphed and made her way over too.

Gwen leaned her head forward to look at Drake with a teasing grin, "So, looks like you haven't gotten over your little problem?"

Drake huffed and crossed his arms, "Hey, motion sickness is a very common and understandable problem in most people."

"In most people, meaning you're one of the unlucky few with it." Gwen shot, Drake groaning in defeat. She laughed and grabbed his arm in a playful manner.

Later, everyone was already at the pit as Chris walked on camera. Drake stood as did most like Geoff and the boy with the green mohawk. Gwen sat down on a stump in front of Drake.

Drake tapped the front of his right shoe on the ground behind him, cracking his knuckles.

"You look raring to go." Geoff said, impressed with Drake's spirit.

Said boy turned to him with a blank face, "I've always learned to keep my guard up along with a straight, unmoving posture when something's about to happen no matter what it is. He may not be the best person on the planet, but my uncle knows what he's doing."

"Huh." The party boy said, taking note of Drake's ambition.

"This," Chris started, spreading his arms out, "is Camp Wawanakwa! You're home for the next eight weeks. Take note of those around you now, for they will be your soon-to-be cabin mates, competition, or maybe even your friends...if you're lucky enough that is! We clear?"

Drake glanced everywhere around him, seeing the pierced male raise a fist at a boy with auburn hair, glasses, green pants, and a t-shirt with a hamburger design on it. He rose an eyebrow at the scene, unconsciously cracking his forefinger.

"The camper that manages to last the longest on camp without getting voted off," Chris paused for an effect, "will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

 _"That's quite possibly the only reason why we're all here right now,"_ Drake thought, tapping a foot in wait for more information to memorize.

"Excuse me," Said the male with the mohawk, "what would the sleeping arrangements be like? I'd really like to request a bunk under _her_!"

He pointed to a girl with black hair, wearing a red top and green shorts. She looked disgusted with him and looked to Chris pleadingly, "They're not...co-ed, are they?"

"No way." Chris said finally, "Boys get one side of the cabin and girls get the other."

"Oh, thank God." Gwen muttered, putting her head down. Drake chuckled at her relief, which earned one back from Gwen too.

"Hey, Kyle?" Drake heard a girl with her hand raised. She has long blonde hair with a blue hairpiece, a brown shirt, an orange skirt, and brown cowgirl boots.

"Can I have the cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" She closed her eyes as she smiled, knowing it's true.

"Alright, you are," Chris stopped and put his arms to his chest and crossed them with a light glare, "but I'm afraid that's not how it works here. And FYI, it's _Chris_."

"These questions do not pertain to anything important...at all." Drake said exasperatedly, Gwen nodding in agreement at her friend with a bored expression.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die!"

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true!

Drake's attention was temporarily brought to two identical girls, clothing-wise. The first one was tall and had brown skin and black hair in pigtails, wearing a zebra-striped top and pink shorts. The second one was short and pudgy with white skin, wearing the same thing as the first girl.

Drake's brows shot up with confusion. Gwen turned to him with a look of disbelief and spoke loudly.

"This cannot be happening."

Drake sighed and facepalmed, annoyed just as much as Gwen, "We're just gonna have to put up with it...for now. I mean, this is some sort of elimination show, right? We'll have to play our cards just perfectly to ensure our safety here. Soon, it'll probably just be you, me, and a few others who aren't as bad."

The goth girl sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding to stick with Drake's plan.

"Oh, come on guys," A big male said cheerfully and hooked his arms around Drake and Gwen's necks, "It'll be a lot of fun! It's like one, giant sleepover! Ha ha!"

The boy had blonde hair, dressed in a white shirt with a blue maple leaf and green shorts. Like before, he had a big build to him.

Drake grunted, trying to pry the boy's arm from his neck, "Y-You're choking me here!"

The male felt Drake tapping his arm and let go of the two, Gwen glaring at him, "Oh–woops! Sorry guys!"

Drake brushed himself off with a blank look and addressed the big guy, "Um, it's fine. It didn't hurt that much."

The blonde chuckled, "I try to be careful around others. I'm Owen!"

Drake shook his hand, "Drake."

"Here's the deal," Chris said with a hand raised, "We were originally going to split you guys up into two teams, but since there is an odd number here... we've decided to just get right down to business to-day!"

Gwen widened her eyes and turned to Drake, stammering with her speech, "W-What does he mean by that?"

Drake shrugged at her question and kept his blank eyes on the host who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys have a challenge! Right here, right now! Today's loser will be today's first elimination, effectively turning the number to even so it will make things easier on us!" Chris said with a cheer, earning shocked looks from the campers.

"What?! You can't do that!" Said a loud, feminine voice. The girl had brown skin, neat brown hair, a grey blouse, and green pants.

"Oh, but I can!" Chris laughed at their astonished faces. He was getting a huge kick out of this, Drake could tell. The boy narrowed his eyes, the thought of losing on the first day.

He will certainly not lose on the _first_ day. He forbids it. He'll make sure Gwen survives whatever happens as well.

Suddenly, the twenty-three campers heard insane laughter. Chris was holding his stomach with a comical sinister grin, his eyes glinting with madness.

Then he spoke, "Your guys challenge will be…"

The cameras panned over the campsite and focused in on a black mountain in the background, bright, glowing red streaks at the peak, "Instead of snowboarding, it's Volcano Boarding! Slide down on a real-life active volcano all the way to the bottom!"

Everyone gaped at the insane, psychotic idea of a "challenge". Geoff gulped, sweating nervously. Owen outright screamed in terror. Gwen fell to her knees in extreme regret. Drake was right all along.

Drake narrowed his eyes even further, sweat dripping from his neck in slight fear, "Boarding down a _real_ , active volcano… That's not a challenge... That's suicide."


	2. Hawaiian Frenzy II

Drake, along with Chris and his fellow camp mates, all stood at the peak of the volcano. They were all looking down at their impending doom, utter fear etched into their faces. Nearby, a small plume of lava shot in the air, eliciting Gwen to yelp and cling to Drake's shirt.

"I believe this is where I call it quits…" She said with wide eyes, getting as far away from the edge as possible. Drake let out a sigh, having to agree with her. What is Chris thinking sending teenagers down a 800 meter tall volcano, expecting them all to live?

Chris must have some unresolved issues with family or something if he wants to see people die this early in age.

"Okay campers, here is your gear for your trip down the volcanic mountain!" Chris grinned, gesturing to a pile of boards, bindings, boots, helmets, jackets, gloves, and goggles. The typical requirements for gearing up for regular snowboarding.

"Chris?" Said a small voice from the campers side. The voice belonged to a short boy in stature with brown hair, a yellow shirt, and blue pants.

"Is the equipment fireproof at least?" He asked with a scared tone. Chris hummed.

"Sure! If you really want them to be, then go for it! Ha ha!" Chris laughed, holding his stomach. Drake gave a deadpan stare at the black-haired host.

"Someone like him should not be alive."

"You said it." Gwen piped up from beside him.

"Now, here are the rules!" Chris held a finger up as he paced along the path on the peak, "Your task is to just simply glide your way down this volcano, avoiding any and all obstacles on the way. I will warn you now, there are several craters where lava geysers will erupt. The best part about them is that they have a splash effect where if you get too close to one, it will splash on you! They are also very unpredictable at when they will go off, so keep a sharp eye out for 'em. There is only one condition since this is the first challenge in the show. All there is to it is that whoever crosses the finish line last is declared the loser and will be kicked off this island immediately!"

"Just be glad if we even survive this." Drake said to the rest of them with stoic blue eyes.

"...Yes, you're right. Thank you for staying calm on our behalf, Drake." Said a feminine voice from behind him. She had light blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a blue hoodie, and blue shorts.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome? ...I'm sorry, I arrived here last so I didn't get your name." Drake rubbed the side of his head sheepishly.

The girl grew surprised and then smiled, "Right, I'm Bridgette. Nice to meet you!"

Drake hummed, nodding at her. He then walked to where the gear was piled up, Bridgette and Gwen following him. He bent down and grabbed a jacket, pulling it over him to wear. One by one, he was geared up. The jackets and gloves were a black color with yellow trimmings, the pants were black as well, the boots were white with the bindings fastening them to the boards. The boards were short, seemingly easy to control.

The twenty-third competitor pulled the goggles over his eyes, narrowing them in mixed determination and nervousness. They've come this far. He can't really complain about what happens next.

Everyone was geared up, walking to the end of the gigantic downward slope that they were to ride on. Gwen blew out a puff of air that she didn't know she held and planted her board in front of her.

"Alright, I'm good to go... What about you Drake? ...Drake?" She turned her head to see Drake with his eyes dilated as he looked down, beads of sweat covering his face.

"Hey Drake, are you okay?" Gwen asked, concerned for him. Geoff sneaked up on them as he noticed Drake's sudden nervousness too.

The black-haired boy saw them looking at him with concern, Drake lifting the board to his face.

"Um, yeah… I sort of forgotten that we are supposed to _ride_ them down…" Drake gulped, hands shaking as he held his mode of transportation.

Gwen's eyes widened, "Oh God, that's a problem."

Geoff snapped his fingers in a short light of remembering, "Aw, yeah. Bro, you have motion sickness, don't you?"

Drake's mind was running a thousand miles, thinking on what to do. Gwen twisted herself around to face Chris.

"Chris, Drake can't do this–" Drake grabbed her arm, shaking his head while still staring at the ground below the base of the volcano.

"No, it's good. This is a good thing, really. I can exercise my sickness this way. I can still do this challenge. Besides," Drake stared at Gwen.

"I want to make sure you get out of this alive." The goth girl shook her head at his words but was still smiling at him.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself. Although, I think I should be the one to make sure _you_ get out of this alive." Gwen teased, Drake rolling his eyes.

"I can help as well, bros." Geoff said with a hand raised.

"Thanks, Geoff." Drake uttered with appreciation. The cowboy nodded his head with a grin, eyes closed.

"Alright! On your marks…" Chris started with his right arm up, everyone at the ready. Drake gulped, feeling light-headed. He laid on his board with his back.

"Get set…" Gwen and Geoff followed suit with Drake. Bridgette and Owen did the same, as did the others.

"Go!" Chris swiped his arm down, signaling them to begin.

"Woo! Let's get it!" Said the girl with orange hair, a crazed grin on her face.

"Don't die... don't die... don't die…" Said the brown-haired boy. The rest followed, leaving Gwen, Geoff, and Drake on the side.

"Drake, just hang on bro. Just imagine yourself crossing the finish line, dude! If you want it, you get it!" Geoff said to his new friend, binding himself on the board and slid down the side.

Gwen looked to him, "You're gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, just go on. I'm pretty sure I can work my way around it." Drake assured her, clipping his boots to the board. Gwen nodded unsuringly but decided to trust in Drake. She began to slide, waving at Drake.

"Drake, my man. Better get a move on, brah!" Chris said, standing by his side. Drake breathed in inside of his sleeve, not taking in the grey fumes in the air.

"Yeah, I'm off." He said, clutching his head before sliding down. As soon as he was on his way, he leaned his body forward, picking up speed despite wanting to take it slow. He has to pass up at least a few people in order to survive the first day.

Duncan, despite his fear of sinking in red hot lava, grinned as he rode past Heather and Leshawna, who both narrowed their eyes.

"Ladies." He greeted, eliciting a growl from Heather and an eye roll from Leshawna.

"That little boy is this close to a punch in the jawbone." Heather said through gritted teeth. Izzy passed them both as well, Queen B having about enough of it.

Heather swerved her board to the right, avoiding a jugged spike jutting from the ground. A shadow loomed over her, the girl looking up to find Courtney in the air with a determined expression.

"Man, that is some sick skills!" Harold said, having watched her went up a ramp-like boulder from earlier.

"No kidding." Noah said monotonously, but also in shock.

Gwen was catching up with the rest, as well as Geoff who was shouting in a mix between excitement and fear. The goth girl kept looking back with a worried expression.

Trent came up to her on his board, tucking his knees inside of his board so his legs won't touch the rocky terrain that was the volcano, "Uh, hey."

Gwen gave a short hum at who called to her and saw it was the boy on the docks who smiled at her, "Oh, Trent was it?"

"Yep, that's it." The guitarist grinned then frowned, "So, what's up with your friend? Is he gonna be...alright?"

"I hope so…" She trailed off, no doubt thinking where Drake is at right now. Trent's eyes down casted from behind his goggles, having thoughts that Gwen must be in cahoots with that Drake dude.

 _"Why couldn't I be her childhood friend?"_ He thought to himself. He overheard him and Geoff talking, knowing what Gwen's deal is with Drake. He envies the guy so much. Drake has no idea what is there in front of him.

Which was ironic, considering Trent was so in depth with his thoughts that he barely avoided an idle tree just in time, "Woah! Holy crap!"

Back with Drake, his board was flying through the rocks and craters in the volcano with ease. The only problem was is that Drake was bending over, his face turning into that unhealthy shade of green. His cheeks were puffed out as his eyes shrunk.

"No, not here. Don't hurl here." He told himself, clutching his stomach. There is medicine for his type of sickness, but his aunt doesn't have that kind of time nor money to be standing in line and paying up front. His uncle doesn't know how to pay for medications and calling in to the pharmacy.

"This sucks…" Drake muttered, having enough strength to keep one hand to the side to turn his ride. Unfortunately, that strength wasn't enough and he slammed into a tree, him went spiraling into the air as he quickly hooked his arm to the board so his upper body wouldn't fall to the side.

His boots were still in place, the bindings working fairly well in this type of situation. Drake ran over a field of small bumps that were rocks in the side of the mountain.

 _Clink. Clink._

Okay, scratch that. His boots unhooked from the board, the silver attachments flying in the air behind him.

"For the love of everything!" Drake yelled, clutching the sides of his board for dear life. He stationed his feet on the board as securely as he could, riding the board like someone would do in luge sporting.

Chris was at the bottom by the finish line a red line painted on the ground with black and white flags. He had a tablet in his hands as he donned a psyched grin, "Woah, Drake is insane!"

Lindsay and Beth were somehow entangled with their gear, trying to unhook themselves. The two bumped into a few obstacles but lucky with them being like they are, they never fell from their boards.

Heather, Courtney, and Duncan were neck and neck with each other with Leshawna and Izzy a close second behind them.

Cody and Noah found themselves in a quarrel with each other, bumping into each other to take one another out. Justin sneaked past them and caught up with Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler who was scared out of his wits but on alert for anybody who wanted to mess with him.

Eva was having no trouble riding and dodging, finding easy pathways between the other contestants. They are caught up with each other that she managed to come up with a plan and be as invisible as she could, taking the win easily by not drawing any attention to herself. Ezekiel was trying to figure out how to turn, having been traveling all the way down straight this entire time. He's gotten lucky with all of the obstacles tossed here and there.

Bridgette was holding herself up pretty well, staying in line with the others. Geoff trailed up behind her as he tipped his hat.

"Yo, name is Geoff! You're Bridgette, right?" He pointed to her as she smiled.

"That's me. Hey, weren't you with Drake just now?" She said, looking around for him.

"Well, yeah, but he was caught up with something. Dude's got some serious motion sickness, I heard." Geoff said with a frown.

Bridgette gasped, "Oh no! How will he do this challenge then?!"

Geoff laughed, "That's the thing! My bro Drake is doing it anyway! He's probably riding down right now as we speak. That dude has some mad backbone, yo!"

The blonde surfer blinked and turned to look in front of her, admiring Drake even more. She wished she had that kind of persistence and bravery.

Back with Drake, the boy was on his back with his head up to see where he was going. His face was very green, looking like some sort of alien from a movie. His luging strategy was going well so far, having better control with his board.

"I see them." Drake said, his eyes landing on Gwen and the black-haired boy that he saw beside him on the dock. He swerved a bit to avoid any turbulence with the rock bumps, sliding up next to Gwen.

"Told you." Gwen jumped, squealing in fright as she turned to see Drake with a stupid grin, despite how he's feeling. She breathed out in relief and grinned at his form.

"I guess. You're doing great." She encouraged, the boy leaning to see Drake.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Trent." Trent greeted, getting a slow nod from Drake.

"I'm sure you know what my deal is now." Drake said to him. The guitarist hummed in confirmation.

"Yeah. Dude, honestly, you shouldn't even be doing this challenge. We still have a long way to go, man" Trent informed, pointing ahead of them. They saw Duncan's tiny form all the way up in the front with Heather and Courtney, and they were tied with first. The only people Drake recognized who were in the middle were Geoff, Owen, and that Bridgette girl he met just now.

Drake narrowed his eyes, feeling his stomach obeying him for once, "If that's the case…"

He quickly backpedaled, going behind Gwen and Trent. The goth looked surprised as Drake took their arms into his hands. Drake looked to Trent, "Lean."

Trent blinked in shocked at his strength and nodded with his brows narrowed, leaning. With the three of them cooperating, they rode faster, passing up Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Harold, Noah, Cody, Justin, Ezekiel, and Eva.

"Woah! Epic!" Trent shouted, enjoying the wind hitting his face. Gwen cringed whenever they grew close to a rock or tree branch. Drake huffed as that feeling came back, his stomach grumbling dangerously.

Back to the finish line, Chris backed up to let Duncan and Heather cross the line, Courtney and Izzy coming in right after.

"We'll, looks like four are headed for another day at Total Drama!" Chris congratulated the four, Heather shoving Duncan out of the way with her shoulder when she walked by him.

"Don't let this get to your head." Heather shot at Duncan, referring to him coming in first just barely before the black-haired girl

"Whatever, princess. Looks like something got to yours instead." The Delinquent snarked with a mischievous smirk. Heather blinked and looked up, seeing a tree branch sticking out from her ponytail. She growled and took it out, preparing to stab Duncan with it if it weren't for Courtney and Izzy holding her back.

"Easy, little missy!" Izzy said with her innocent grin.

"Just shut up!" She yelled, Duncan crossing his arms with his smile. Chris came and blew an air horn, getting them to close their mouths.

"People are still competing, thank you very much." He said with zero tolerance for their loud behavior. The four contestants calmed down and watched the challenge on a huge screen on wheels, Heather glaring at Duncan from her peripherals.

Back on the course, Harold controlled his board to try and slip up Tyler. Their rides collided with each other as they both ended up rolling off the side. Tyler went barreling forward towards a large crater. A huge lava geyser rocketed from the ground, the jock yelling.

"AHH!" He forced his body to the left and collided with Harold again.

"Ah, Gosh! Watch it, dude!" The nerd chided Tyler.

"Excuse me for trying to stay alive!" Tyler shouted with a white face. They continued tumbling until they crossed the line as well, making it six campers who finished.

"That makes–" Chris was interrupted by Leshawna, followed by Lindsay and Beth coming next, the blonde tripping over Tyler.

" **Cough**!" Tyler gasped, Lindsay sat atop of his chest. She blinked innocently before looking down, smiling at who it was.

"Hiii~" She purred politely, Tyler blushing up a storm. Cody and Eva made it down, the female bodybuilder brushing an arm violently against the geek.

"Alright, that makes eleven campers! Only DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, Trent, Owen, Gwen, and finally, Drake." Chris listed the remaining cast, staring at the monitor.

Duncan scoffed, "Please, that Drake fellow will not survive with that sickness holding him down. Just vote him off."

"Oh, you did not just say that string bean!" Leshawna got up in Duncan's face, surprising him.

"What? It's true. I'm only looking out for the guy. If he continues this, it will cost him." They all heard a shout from the screen. Drake was the main focus, his face the familiar color of green.

Leshawna and the others looked worried, except for some like Heather, Eva, and Duncan.

"I'm telling you." Duncan piped up again, turning his back from them.

With Drake, he held on to Trent and Gwen still from their shoulders, pushing them out of harm's way while simultaneously looking out for himself. But what came next was catastrophic for the boy.

A rock pillar was sitting right in front of them, Gwen gasping.

"Drake, pull away!" She said, pointing at the right side of Trent who was also doing the same. Drake held in a burp, gritting his teeth. He lost a bit of his grip on the two, one lone thought in his mind.

"Sorry Gwen." Drake muttered to his friend, the goth raising her brows in worried confusion. Drake looked to Trent.

"Make sure she makes it to the bottom." Trent squinted his eyes, wondering what he's talking about. Drake sighed and grunted, pushing the two away from him to the sides. The black-haired boy didn't have enough reaction time to move and crashed into the rock, him and his board separating while in mid-air. The twenty-third camper hit the side of the volcano, his skin covered in ash and cuts from other small rocks in the dirt.

"Drake–AH!" Gwen stopped and screamed, a plume of lava shooting up in the sky by her. She quickly moved to safety, her eyes looking back. She lost sight of Drake and it looked to be impossible to climb back up just with a board.

"Gwen–" Trent said, pausing in his words to push her from a crater in the middle, more lava spewing from the hole.

Time passed and they were soon at the bottom, Gwen getting off immediately. She ran to the base where the monitor was hooked up at, her eyes roaming the screen for her friend.

"Drake!" She yelled, trying to get to him. Chris frowned, walking to the monitor.

"Uh, Gwen? You might wanna–Woah! Geez!" The volcano erupted, the top of the mountain unleashing tons of lava.

The other campers who were there stared up at the mountain in shock at the many streaks of red lava flowing down the mountain. Geoff was there, his cowboy hat off in concern for Drake.

"Drake…?" He muttered, watching the rocks tumble through the dirt. Bridgette was livid. Mad that she couldn't help him. What Geoff said to her about Drake was all that she needed to hear so that she wouldn't worry. But that was all for nothing now…probably.

Chris double checked his clipboard, "We still have Drake, DJ, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, and Owen left. On to commercials I supp–ah, come on!"

Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel all made it to the bottom in tact. Homeschool taking off his equipment whole the girls sat on the ground, tired.

Drake opened his eyes, smoke in front of his face. He was off his board, the sickness going away because of it. He was no longer riding the cursed deathtrap.

He shuffled his hands on the ground to get up but when he looked, he found himself lying on top of a crater. It started to get hot real quick. In a quick rush of adrenaline and fear for his life, he rolled to the side and narrowly avoiding a stream of lava.

Drake shook his head, huffing and puffing at the close encounter with death. The hot atmosphere was making it difficult to breathe. His vision was a bit blurry, but he made it work. Drake weakly got up, knees trembling and finding it hard to stand.

"That was a pretty nasty landing… Aw, man." Drake let out softly, lifting his arm up to see blood trailing down his arm from his elbow. He found it to be the same case with his other arm, chalking it up to be that he landed on his side.

He breathed heavily, heart rate picking up dangerously. The smoke cleared, letting him see as well as the rest of the crew.

"Oh God…" Gwen said, looking at how badly Drake was messed up. Geoff and Bridgette both winced and gasped respectively at the sight of him. Duncan grew wide-eyed, not expecting something like that.

"Chris, someone needs to go get some help." Heather, surprisingly, spoke up. Sure she may be in it to win it, but she doesn't want to see someone die over something like money.

Chris stared blankly at Drake, whipping out a walkie-talkie, "Medic. We need medics on the ready, stat."

The remaining campers soon came, DJ coming before Justin and Noah. Owen was the last one to cross the finish line.

"Woo, that volcano sure is scary! That was outrageous! ...Hey, why's everyone looking like that?" Owen asked.

Chris, in the midst of all of this, clapped with a smile, "Do not worry, the medical team are on their way. Woah, speak of the devil…"

The twenty-two campers heard a helicopter fly over their heads. The ones who just got there were absolutely confused at what's happening.

Drake opened his eyes, feeling his head going in a gigantic circle. He put a hand up to his forehead and felt an ice pack there. He grabbed it and stuck it on there more tightly.

"Rise and shine, soldier." Drake jumped at the voice, sitting up quickly. He saw the opening to a tent, him laying in a white bed with sheets over him. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, nice and clean. Drake saw that it was nighttime

He also saw a bald, brown-skinned man wearing a chef's hat, a yellow shirt with a white apron over it, and green pants.

The large chef spoke, "Drake, am I correct?"

Winded by his loud voice, Drake nodded dumbly. He was still getting over the fact that he's still here after surviving something like that.

"I'm Chef Hatchet. I must commend you for your amazing vitality," Chef paced around the room like a drill sergeant, a sharp look on his face, "Also of your tremendous amount of courage, staring death in the face like it was something of inferior existence to you. You know what I call that, son?" He leaned down after getting close to Drake, the boy letting his eyes move anywhere that wasn't Chef.

"Uhh…"

"Greatness, kid! The very epitome of it!" Cheers yelled in his face, mean eyes staring into scared blue eyes.

"Yeah, it won't be for long. I lost the challenge." Drake said, staring down at the sheets.

"Never say never, kid. Apparently, Chris is on with the elimination ceremony as we speak." Chef informed, facing away from Drake.

The look on Drake's face was one of pure shock and confusion. He never crossed the finish line, so that means he lost, right? They can't have the ceremony without him there, can they?

"I have to go." He sat up and got on the floor but something tugged at his arm. Patches were stuck to them, the boy scoffing and tearing then off before running out the tent.

Chef closed his eyes, smirking, "That is one _bad_ kid."

Chris stood at the campfire pit with Owen, the rest of the campers behind them.

"Owen, my man. The rules clearly stated that the last person to cross the finish line was the loser. Well, Drake never crossed the finish line, so technically...it is you who is going home. Sorry big guy, but the boat's waiting for you." Chris said, a neutral expression on his face.

Owen stood disappointed, saddened that he never lasted even one day on the island. Gwen furrowed her brows at him, sad to see someone like Owen go so early. Sure he was a bit handsy and a bit gross, but at least he's not a self-centered jerk like most of these people here.

Chris patted Owen on the shoulder, "Owen, the Dock of Shame awaits–"

"NO!"

Chris was startled at the yell, looking at Drake running through the campsite. The campers all gasped, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette looking shocked the most.

"Drake? Something you want to say?" Chris asked, letting this interruption pass. Drake breathed in and out, walking towards Owen.

"Owen, I'm so sorry. This challenge was a total fluke. I should be the one to go, not you because of something as stupid as this one, small technicality! McLean, you have to reconsider." Drake begged the host, once again shocking everyone.

Gwen, shell-shocked, found it hard to not chuckle at Drake's personality. He was always the one to think of others before him. But then again, she doesn't want him to leave her all by herself here.

Chris sighed, "Drake, there's really nothing that I can do about it. Take it up to the producers if this means so much to you. These elimination nights are not of my jurisdiction. I'm telling ya, it won't be easy getting through to them."

"But–I…" Drake glared at the ground, clutching his right arm. Owen smiled at Drake, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, it's okay buddy. It's fine as long as it's following the rules. But…" Drake looked up, expecting Owen to yell.

"Promise me this one thing," Owen grew a neutral gaze while Drake widened his eyes, "make sure to win this! I know you can do it."

Drake stood up straight, looking at Owen with stoic eyes. The big guy was brought to the docks with Chris.

"Alright Owen, let's go." The host led Owen to the boat. The blonde stepped on to the boat and turned back around to wave at Drake.

Drake gave a long sigh, watching the boat leave. Gwen appeared by his side, a worried expression on her face.

"Drake, are you alright? Owen forgives you, you know." She said, trying to make it all better. But what she knows with Drake during times like this, he'll not let it go until he really gets over it.

But Drake surprised her with his response, "I think he already did. I expected him to at least thrash out at me, but it seems he's fine with it. I just have this sinking feeling that Owen is supposed to be here, that he was one of the finalists who actually stood a chance despite his build."

Gwen saw Drake turn to her with a blank look, "I'm declaring it right now that I am going to win this show. If anyone gets in my way, be sure to prepare a coffin for them."

Chris came up from behind them, looking at the crowd of campers, "Alright, there are two cabins just past this pit to the left. Boys get one cabin and girls get the other for now. Meet me here in three days for a special announcement. Let's let Drake have a few days to heal."

With that, Chris left them to themselves. Gwen heard footsteps from behind her, Drake walking away to the cabins. She sighed, crossing her arms.

Trent and Geoff both came to her to cheer her up, "Gwen, he's okay. Guy's got heart, he'll be fine."

Gwen appreciated the small words from Trent, but she'll only be fine if she hears something from Drake.

To the sidelines, Heather stared at the retreating form of Drake. She narrowed her eyes, contemplating if she should make her move. Drake has a strong knack for survival and if she can get him on her side, she'll definitely make it to the final two along with him. The only problem is, what is she going to do with him once they get there?


End file.
